


cough drop coloured tongue

by robodts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M, POV Second Person, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robodts/pseuds/robodts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you're fifteen, you fall in love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cough drop coloured tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, this is my first time working with a second person point of view, so any reviews or comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> this is mainly just drabble about jean and marco and their lives together that kinda poured out of my head last night, so I hope you enjoy! sorry about the crazy-ass tags, they'll make more sense in the actual story.  
> I'm sorry each section is so short, but this is mainly just writing practice for me.

  
When you're ten, you meet him for the first time.  
  
Your first meeting is a blur; a hurricane of freckles, of wide, bright-eyed smiles and softly spoken hellos murmured to each other from behind the apple tree in his back garden.  
  
When your mom comes to take you away, you clasp his hand in yours and pull, dragging him behind the next tree and stifling quiet laughs at your mom's irritated shouts.  
  
You don't want this moment to end.  
  
-  
  
When you're fifteen, you invite him to your house for the first time.  
  
It's a sea of memories, of good company and good vibes and you feel as if you could lay there forever, just staring up into the night sky, the warmth of his body beside you.  
  
The clusters of stars dusting the inky sky remind you, with a twinge of unplaced sadness and two blinks of your heavy eyelids, of the bevy of freckles smattered over his cheeks.  
  
You turn your head with a sigh, watching his serene face with caution, and close your eyes.  
  
For some reason, you feel as if you've mapped out those freckles forever.  
  
-  
  
When you're twenty, you kiss him for the first time.  
  
His lips are soft; cheeks flush against yours, and you can't hold in your excitement because _oh, you finally did it_ , and his eyelashes are fluttering against your nose, and _god_.  
  
When you eventually pull away, you blink at him for a second, and he smiles back at you, letting a breathy laugh escape from behind parted, swollen lips.  
  
His freckles stand out perfectly against the light blush staining his cheeks, and you step in again, pressing your lips to his, revelling in the soft noises he's making in the back of his throat as he clasps your back with gentle hands.  
  
-  
  
When you're twenty five, you look for a house for the first time.  
  
He wraps his fingers gently around yours as you trail along behind the realtor, and your breath hitches in your throat mid-sigh.  
  
You love his hands, calloused and warm and you're so used to their shape by now that you clutch his just a little firmer and rub your thumb in gentle, swirling circles over the back of his knuckles.  
  
Now it's his turn to look at you, a soft smile gracing his beautiful features, and you lean in to press a kiss to his little button nose.  
  
He laughs, swinging your clasped hands between the two of you, and both of you hurry to pick up the pace and catch up with the realtor.  
  
-  
  
When you're thirty, you get a pet for the first time.  
  
He's sitting on the bed, light amber shadows pouring in from the window in your room and spilling soft Autumn glow over the white sheets.  
  
You glance up at him, the crown of his head framed by the setting sun, and once again you're reminded why you fell in love with this boy fifteen years ago.  
  
Glancing down at the silver band wrapped around your left index finger, you shift your gaze to the boy lounging on the bed.  
  
 _hey, do you want to get a pet?_  
  
As soon as the words have left your mouth, he's beaming, the sun illuminating his face even more and god, he's gorgeous.  
  
He leaps of the bed and grabs your hand, pulling you out of the bedroom and past the looming front door.  
  
You decide to adopt a border collie, in the end.  
  
She's the most beautiful dog you could've ever asked for.  
  
-  
  
When you're thirty five, you relax for the first time.  
  
His chest is rising and falling against you, light breaths ghosting over your collarbones as he wraps his arms around you, tucking his face just under your neck.  
  
His body is warm and smells just like cinnamon and honeydew, and you duck your head down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
You sink down into the fluffy duvet splayed over your bed, and let your eyes fall shut.  
  
The only sound in the room right now is the gentle breathing of the freckled boy beside you and the quiet hum of the fan, and you think you kind of realize that this is the only thing you need in life to be happy.  
  
-  
  
When you're forty, you wake up at exactly 6:19am, for the first time.  
  
The sun has just started to rise outside, the window sneaking in a hint of cool November air and pink light. It spreads over the sheets, dousing them in a rosy tint, and you pull your aching form up to a sitting position.  
  
Tilting your head ever so slightly, you smile softly as your eyes fall on a slumbering form, watching the way his freckled chest heaves up and down with each breath, the way his jet black hair is fanned out on the pillow.  
  
He may not be awake yet, but still, you hunch over and press a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
 _  
good morning, Marco.._  
  
The words are barely more than a whisper, mumbled strings of letters falling from your mouth and dripping from your lips, but he blinks one eye open and smiles softly.  
  
 _good morning, Jean_  
  
he murmurs back, and you scoop him up in your arms and pull the covers over your bodies with a quiet hum.  
  
Maybe you can stay in bed for now.  
  
Maybe you'll get up late, for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the title's from the arctic monkeys ' knee socks '  
> I've been totally obsessed with them over the past week, and thought the title only fitting.
> 
> please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this, it would be lovely, thank you !


End file.
